Wisdom-Eye Magician
の | romaji_name = Keigan no Majutsushi | image = WisdomEyeMagician-PEVO-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 1500 | def = 1500 | passcode = 72714461 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Ignition | pendulum_effect = If you have a "Magician" or "Performapal" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, place 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, except "Wisdom-Eye Magician". | lore = You can discard this card, then target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, whose current Pendulum Scale is different from its original Pendulum Scale; its Pendulum Scale becomes its original Pendulum Scale until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si vous avez une carte "Magicien" ou "Potartiste" dans votre autre Zone Pendule : vous pouvez détruire cette carte, et si vous le faites, placez 1 Monstre Pendule "Magicien" depuis votre Deck dans votre Zone Pendule, excepté "Magicien Sage-Oeil". | fr_lore = Vous pouvez défausser cette carte, puis ciblez 1 carte dans votre Zone Pendule, dont l' Échelle Pendule actuelle est différente de son Échelle Pendule d'origine ; son Échelle Pendule devient son Échelle Pendule d'origine jusqu'à la fin du tour. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls du eine „Magier“- oder „Künstlerkumpel“-Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone hast: Du kannst diese Karte zerstören und falls du dies tust, lege 1 „Magier“-Pendelmonster von deinem Deck in deine Pendelzone, außer „Weisheitsaugen-Magier“. | de_lore = Du kannst diese Karte abwerfen und dann 1 Karte in deiner Pendelzone wählen, deren aktueller Pendelbereich sich von ihrem Grund-Pendelbereich unterscheidet; ihr Pendelbereich wird bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs gleich ihrem Grund-Pendelbereich. | it_pendulum_effect = Se hai una carta "Mago" o "Artistamico" nella tua altra Zona Pendulum: puoi distruggere questa carta e, se lo fai, metti 1 Mostro Pendulum "Mago" dal tuo Deck nella tua Zona Pendulum, eccetto "Mago Occhio-Saggio". | it_lore = Puoi scartare questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio nella tua Zona Pendulum 1 carta il cui Valore Pendulum attuale è diverso dal suo Valore Pendulum originale; il suo Valore Pendulum diventa il suo Valore Pendulum originale fino alla fine di questo turno. | pt_pendulum_effect = Se você tiver um card "Mago" ou "Camarartista" na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo: você pode destruir este card e, se isso acontecer, colocar 1 Monstro Pêndulo "Mago" do seu Deck na sua Zona de Pêndulo, exceto "Mago do Olho-Sábio". | pt_lore = Você pode descartar este card e, depois, escolher 1 card nas suas Zonas de Pêndulo cuja Escala de Pêndulo atual seja diferente da sua Escala de Pêndulo original; sua Escala de Pêndulo se torna sua Escala de Pêndulo original até o final deste turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Si tienes una carta "Mago/a" o "Artistamigo" en tu otra Zona del Péndulo: puedes destruir esta carta y, si lo haces, pon en tu Zona de Péndulo, desde tu Deck, 1 Monstruo de Péndulo "Mago/a", excepto "Mago Ojo de Sabiduría". | es_lore = Puedes descartar esta carta, y después selecciona 1 carta en tu Zona del Péndulo, cuya Escala de Péndulo en ese momento sea diferente a su Escala de Péndulo original; su Escala de Péndulo se convierte en su Escala de Péndulo original hasta el final de este turno. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：もう片方の自分の ゾーンに「魔術師」カードまたは「ＥＭ」カードが存在する場合に発動できる。このカードを破壊し、デッキから「慧眼の魔術師」以外の「魔術師」 モンスター１体を選び、自分の ゾーンに置く。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードを手札から捨て、自分の ゾーンの、 スケールが元々の数値と異なるカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードの スケールはターン終了時まで元々の数値になる。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 다른 한쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 "마술사" 카드 또는 "EM(엔터메이트)" 카드가 존재할 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 파괴하고, 덱에서 "혜안의 마술사" 이외의 "마술사" 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 골라, 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 놓는다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드를 패에서 버리고, 자신의 펜듈럼 존의 펜듈럼 스케일이 원래의 수치와 다른 카드 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드의 펜듈럼 스케일은 턴 종료시까지 원래의 수치가 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Magician (archetype) | supports_archetypes = * Magician (archetype) * Performapal | action = * Activates if other Pendulum Zone is occupied by specific card * Places from Deck to Pendulum Zone * Discards itself for cost | stat_change = Changes Pendulum Scales | m/s/t = Destroys itself | database_id = 11784 }}